Reason for Sanity
by melchiliel
Summary: Chris’s departure to change the past pushed Wyatt over the edge, now he’s doing everything to get him back. At the same time what does Chris tell the Charmed Ones - the truth, or not?


**Reason for Sanity**

**Summary:** Chris's departure to change the past pushed Wyatt over the edge, now he's doing everything to get him back. At the same time what does Chris tell the Charmed Ones - the truth, or not?

**A/N:** The first paragraph is my interpretation of the scene from 'Chris-Crossed' where Chris enters the portal in the future, but the story doesn't move on to any of the episodes in season six after that.

"Go! Go!"

Chris looked over his shoulder just in time to see his fiancé get knocked to the ground. Before he had time to react she had already regained the power and pulled the demon down with her. Taking a deep breath, Chris took one last glance back at Bianca before stepping into the swirling portal before him.

Bianca turned around to see Chris be engulfed by the blue light, sadness washing over her. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain hit her in the back of her knee and she fell to the floor. Looking up at her attacker she gasped as she saw who had kicked her.

"Wyatt…" she breathed.

She stared up at him in shock, there was something in his eyes that she never thought she would see there – raw pain. She followed his gaze to the stop where the portal had opened.

Wyatt, forgetting about the two demons that had followed him and the girl, fell to his knees still staring at the spot on the wall. Bianca took this opportunity to crawl away from him and send her dagger flying towards the two demons. Halfway towards its target the dagger morphed into two and hit the demons simultaneously. She stood up and looked back at Wyatt anxiously, but the attack towards his two best fighters did not seem to have affected him at all.

Wyatt blinked. His mind was racing and he was trying process what had just happened. He was gone, his brother was gone. Feeling as if his insides had been torn up into little pieces he continued to stare at the wall. "He's gone... He's really gone…" Wyatt murmured.

"Wyatt?" Bianca asked carefully, reaching out to touch his shoulder nervously. Wyatt turned to face her, but this time his face was void of all emotion.

Taking a step back as Wyatt rose to his feet; Bianca felt the fear spread throughout her body. Wyatt looked her up and down as if looking for something special, he tilted his head a little to the left and smirked, "Well, well what do we have here?" Bianca took a deep breath, knowing that all the humanity that she had seen in him before was gone and the real, non-sensitive Wyatt was back.

Wyatt raised his right arm, grasping a fire-ball and threw it towards her. Bianca shimmered out just as the fire-ball hit the wall where she had been standing.

"Huh, demon..." Wyatt said to himself, as if he had been expecting something else.

"Yeah, what'd you been expecting?" Bianca replied, her voice filled with sarcasm and resentment, a dagger materializing in her hand as she shimmered in behind him.

"Don't even think about it," Wyatt said, turning around, "you know you're nothing against me…"

She hesitated and he smirked at her, before orbing out of the attic in a swirl of dark orbs.

* * *

A crash from the attic caused Piper to look up from Wyatt, who she had just put to bed. She shushed the crying baby, and then stepped towards the doorway. Paige walked up as she reached the hallway.

"So, I'm guessing that wasn't you then?" Paige asked her sister.

"Nope…" Piper replied, "Phoebe!"

"She's not here – date with Jared, remember?"

Piper nodded in response as another crash came from above their heads. The two women made their way up the staircase that lead up into the attic, but stopped at the door. They looked at each other and both of them nodded in agreement. Opening the door quickly, they were met by a young, dark haired man on his way out of the attic.

He tried to push past the girls but they stood their ground, not letting him pass. "Hey, hey dude – where'd you think you're going?" Paige asked him. Glancing over his shoulder he threw himself on the ground, "Get down!" he whispered.

Piper looked around Paige, just to see an energy-ball soaring towards them. Pushing Paige down as the energy-ball crashed into the wall above them. "Okay, that's enough!" Piper shouted and stomped further into the attic, "Lousy demons always have to attack when I don't have time for them…" she muttered angrily to herself.

"Hey, now you stay here," Paige told the dark haired guy who was trying to get past her again.

Before the demon had reached its target, the Book of Shadows, Piper had blown him into little pieces, all of which disappeared after a few seconds leaving a rather unpleasant odor around the attic. Piper turned back to Paige, who was rising from the floor, and the mysterious man who was still on his stomach on the floor, "Hi…" she said, staring down at him.

"Uh, hi?" he responded sheepishly, grinning at the two women standing over him.

Piper looked at Paige for just a second, before looking down at the man again, "Do we know you?"

Scratching the back of his head nervously his eyes darted between Piper and Paige.

"Answer the lady dude; you saw what she did to your friend…" The younger of the sisters said.

"He wasn't my friend," the unnamed man said defensively.

The two sisters looked at each other, as if to ask what to do next. "Well…" Piper began, only to be cut off by Paige.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we asked you a few questions?" she demanded more than asked him.

Before he had time to formulate a response she said, "Alrighty then, let's go downstairs to have a nice little chat…"

* * *

Down in the living room, whilst Piper had gone to get Wyatt, Paige had set up the crystal cage, much to the dislike of the mystery guy.

"You really don't need to keep me here," he argued, before quietly adding, "It's not like I've got anywhere to go…"

Piper came down the stairs with Wyatt on her hip and chuckled when she saw the small cage that Paige had set for their visitor, "Hey, Paige d'you ever think of giving him some space to breathe?"

"Nope," Paige replied smiling.

"Okay, then..." Piper said flashing her sister a small grin, before placing Wyatt in the playpen.

* * *

Wyatt had orbed down into the Underworld, looking for one of his best fighters. Walking towards a large stone wall he didn't flinch when two large demons materialized from it. "Are you lost?" the one on the right asked him.

"Do you even know who I am?" Wyatt asked him challengingly, raising and eyebrow.

"Leave now before you get hurt little boy," the one on the left said automatically.

"I'll take that as a no, then," Wyatt said, giving a small laugh, "But I really think that you should bow down before me…"

"We do not take orders from anyone but Takh-nah," the demons stated at the same time.

"Huh," Wyatt said, getting more frustrated by the second. Raising Excalibur he struck the demon to his left and as it burst into flames he turned to the one on his right, "I told you that you should've bowed down before me…"

"King Wyatt!" the demon gasped.

"Finally they get it…" Wyatt declared, before piercing the demon with his sword.

* * *

Paige and Piper stared intently at the person sitting on the couch opposite them. Only the occasionally move for another cookie from Paige was the most interesting thing that had happened during the past ten minutes. After her seventh chocolate cookie Paige sighed, "Dude, come on we can't sit here all day!"

The dark haired man glanced at Piper and then down at his hands.

"Go on…" Piper encouraged, taking a sip from her, now, cooled tea.

"Uh, I'm not really sure where to start…" he began, stuttering a little on his way.

"Well, how about… Telling us what you were doing in out attic?" Paige said, giving him a nod of encouragement laced with a little annoyed sarcasm.

Giving her sister a look of annoyance, Piper turned to the young man, "Start by telling us what your name is," she said softly.

"Chris, Chris H- uh, Perry," he answered quietly.


End file.
